Same faces, New places
by KelcyXjoy
Summary: "So, let me summarize," He began calmly, "Instead of dying we have some how been transported to some unknown world where ninja's don't exist, dead people are walking, and we have no idea how to get back." Silence reigned for a moment before kurama answered, bracing itself for the explosion it knew to be coming. "Yeah…pretty much." AU Eventual sasu/naru


**Okay...so heres another new story... sorry my mind just tends to jump around -_- i already have the next chapter done and most of the third one so i'll be posting those soon hopefully. I will still continue my other stuff when the inspiration hits but like i said my mind wonders a lot.**

**This will eventually be yaoi but i want more story then anything. There will naturally be some angst and ooc and i apologize in advance for that.. anyway i hope you enjoy!**

**Only the story is mine -_-**

* * *

"He's done it again Minato! I just don't know what to do with him anymore." A slim woman paced, stomping through the living room area, her long crimson hair whipping behind her. She was a small petite thing yet no where near as frail as she appeared. In fact, she had a rather fiery temper and was currently on the verge of throwing the coffee cup she held clear across the room in her frustration.

The blond man she spoke to was eyeing said coffee cup nervously having been on the receiving end of her ire many times before. He sighed, running a tanned hand through his spiky untamable hair as he listened to his wife rant and rage.

"I mean, this is the third time this week! We can't keep covering for him, minato and the school principle is beginning to grow tired of it. Tsunade raved on about how she couldn't deal with this much longer. She's going to kick him out next time minato, and then what will we do?" With a frustrated growl she flung her hands up, forgetting about her cup and sending it hurtling through the air and crashing into the wall behind her. Both adults jumped at the sudden crashing noise before the man sighed, rubbing his temples and ignoring his wife's sheepish smile.

"Sorry, mina." Minato looked up, taking in the way his wife's form had sagged as she continued speaking. "I just don't know what to do? Where did things go wrong?"

He walked over to her, taking her small form and molding it to his. She buried her face into his chest and the blonde stroked her flaming red hair. "I don't know what to do, Kushina." He admitted as he took her face in his hands and gently guided her to look at him. Her stormy grey meet his sapphire blue and he smiled. "I know things are tough right now, but we'll survive. Menma has a lot of anger but he's a smart boy. He may be rash but I know that when the time comes he'll make the right choice. We'll talk to him together and if need be, perhaps we could even get him some professional help."

Kushina shook her head, her eyes closing and her brows scrunching up. "You know he won't accept that." She whispered. "He needs something more like... a good friend... someone to show him the joy of life and to help him where we cannot, but he's so against people that he won't open up. Even his current friends don't really know him."

Minato hummed, agreeing yet not quite sure what to say. The couple stayed in place, embracing each other and worrying about the future of the boy who was in the hall, hands in his pockets and head resting against the wall. The black haired teen scoffed, shrugging off the wall and slaughtering down the hall to his room.

"I don't need anyone."

* * *

The air was stale, carrying the strong smell of smoke and blood. The sky was a dull stormy grey with lighting streaking across, always accompanied by the powerful clap of thunder. The land was scarred and burnt, devoid of colors save for the dusty brown of rock and the occasional splash of crimson. It was a battle ground full of craters and upturned rumble with no sign of life around save for two lone figures.

One lay on the ground, clad in crimson and black while the other stood limply over him, head tilted to the sky.

"Brings back memories doesn't it." The standing figure spoke softly as the sky rumbled and the first drops of rain landed on his closed eyes. They flashed open, twin pools of crimson with black double hexagrams etched were the pupil should be. A small scoff came from under him and the figure slowly glanced down, his black hair sticking to his face from the rain, to stare at the figure below him. He watched the slow unsteady rise and fall of the teen's chest, watched as the pool of blood under him grew in size by the seconds. His strange eyes flickered to the boy's blood caked face and into blazing cerulean orbs staring him down from their lower position.

The blue eyed boy smirked, his grin blood stained and laced with pain before he turned his head slightly and spat out a glop of crimson. "What are you waiting for?" He breathed tiredly yet bitterly. "Get it over with."

The red eyed man continued to stare at the teen, his face an emotionless mask as his hand reached gracefully for the blade fastened to his hip. He took in the tanned face below him, covered in mud and grim and blood but even through the layer of filth he could still faintly see the 'possession' marks he knew to be there. He observed the boy's untamable golden hair sprawled out around him like a halo and the tired expression that seemed so wrong on his face.

The red eyed boy drew his sword and leveled it to the blond's throat. "It's strange how things turn out. In my youth, you were my closet friend, Naruto." The red eyed boy spoke as he rose his blade slowly. "Perhaps had we grown in a different time or place, things could've ended differently."

The blond met the crimson eyes without fear, their usual spark flaring for one last time. "Just get on with it, Sasuke." And the blade swung down.

* * *

"I don't need a fucking shrink!"

Minato rubbed his eyes as his wife immediately stared cursing and yelling about how there was to be _no cursing_ in her house….to which compelled their son to begin shooting off every curse word he knew just to spit her.

Minato raise a blond brow in surprise as he listened. Heck he hadn't even known that one.

The talk had started out horrible and had continued to be horrible. Menma had made it a point to answer their every question with a snarky reply or a sarcastic remark and in the end all it managed to do was set kushina's temper on fire. This was the fourth screaming/ yelling argument they had gotten into and frankly minato was getting a headache. He just had to bring up the therapist hadn't he? He should've listened to Kushina. She had been right in her belief that menma wouldn't take that well.

"ARGG! God damn it I can't take it anymore! Just stay the fuck out of my life!" The teen burst to his feet, his face scrunched up in fury.

"Menma!" Kushina called after him as he stalked away, thumps and smashes following him until finally the loud slam of a door echoed through the large house. Minato rose and approached his wife who was staring forlornly in the direction their son had stalked off to. She sniffed once then again before suddenly, the blonde man found himself with an arm full of crying red head.

"Shh kushina." He soothed. "Don't cry, love."

"But minato, I-" A loud clap of thunder inturrepted the red head and the couple jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise. They glanced up worriedly as the lights began to flicker and the room started to shake. Kushina looked fearfully around her as the two struggled to keep their balance. "Earthquake! Menma!" The redhead ripped away from her lover's hold and stumbled towards the hall that led to their son's room, ignoring the calls of her husband. The rumbling worsened and paintings began to fall from walls, lamps crashed to the ground and the coffee table rattled.

Minato rushed for his wife as the shaking grew more fierce yet stumbled and crashed to the ground. He looked up, frantically searching for his wife when suddenly light erupted, casting the room a blinding white. With twin cries, the couple were forced to close their eyes and shield their faces, turning their bodies away as best they could from source of the strange light only a few feet in front of kushina. And then just as suddenly as everything came, it stopped and a dull thud of one last thing falling echoed throughout the now quiet and still living room.

Kushina was the first to open her eyes, blinking rapidly to try and rid her vision of the small white dots floating around. She turned back towards the hall, where the light had originated from and gasped. Minato, hearing his wife's startled inhale quickly and clumsily rose to his feet, blinking fiercely as he stumbled to kushina. He reached her, his eyes adjusting, and began to look her over for any injuries. "Kushina, wha-" He noticed her frozen form and followed her gaze to the bloody lump in front of her. With a gasp minato froze as his eyes zeroed in on the stranger who had suddenly appeared in their home.

The blond frowned, muscles tensing slightly in defense as he crept closer to the figure, noting the torn and bloody clothes as well as the size of the body. "Couldn't be older than a teenager." He muttered to himself as he carefully crouched beside the figure, kushina standing silently behind him.

The boy was lying face up, his arms sprawled out on both sides. His maroon top was cut and slashed, frayed at the edges and stained with who knows what. His black cargo pants weren't much better with gaping holes in both knees and the combat style boots on his feet looked years old. A strange strip of cloth hung around the boy's neck with a metal plating and some for sort of japanese symbol etched into the worn and scraped metal. His hair was plastered to his face, a vibrant gold though dyed red with blood in most places.

Minato turned to his shaken wife. "Call 911." She nodded and carefully maneuvered her way around the body and dashed into the hall, her mind set first on checking on her son and then on calling as Minato had requested.

After watching his wife disappear into the hallway, he focused his attention back on the boy. None of this made any sense. How had he gotten into their home and in such condition during an earthquake? And for that matter, was he even alive? Minato eyed the growing pool of blood under the body and for a small moment his stomach quivered with the thought that there was a dead person in front of him. He made to stand when he noticed the slight movement of a twitching hand. Within seconds, he was hunching over the figure, ear glued to the bloody cloth above the boy's heart and listening with batted breath.

Seconds passed when finally the light thump of a heartbeat had him sitting up and calling for kushina to hurry. They had to get him some medical care or minato knew the boy would die. He looked worriedly at the boy's face and something caught his attention. There were strange marking on his cheeks. Hesitantly, minato pushed back the boy's hair from his face to get a better look at the markings and eyed them curiously. They were small thin lines, three on each side, that started close to the boy's nose and fanned out towards his ears and lower jaw line.

"How strange." Minato muttered before perking up as he heard the rustle of footsteps coming closer. "Can you tell me what the fuck's wrong with your wife? She's going on about some sort of earthqu-holyshitwhatthefuck!"

"Minato, I called the police! There on their way and are also sending an ambu-"

Minato glanced up, brows furrowed at his wife's sudden halt. He took in Kushina and Menma's wide eyes as they stared at the figure. Frowning he looked down as well and, without the markings drawing his attention, gasped at the bloodied face. "Menma?!"

* * *

The night passed in a blur and by this point minato was about ready to to fall into a sleep induced coma. He had been up all night trying to keep things under wrap until he could figure out what the hell was going on. He glanced towards the patient in the bed and was once again shocked with what he saw.

"Seriously, minato. What is going on?" He turned to the speaker that had entered the room as she closed the door behind her. She was a beautiful women with honey colored hair tied in twin low pigtails and large sharp brown eyes. She was older than minato, despite her looks, and had a rather large bust. Minato shook his head as he looked back towards the teen in the bed, noting his sleeping wife in the chair on the other side.

"I don't know, tsunade." The woman scowled as she stepped further into the room.

"I've held myself back from asking the necessary questions considering the circumstances, but I need to know what you know minato. Everything about this is just screaming impossible!" The woman narrowed her eyes, her temper beginning to show. "I've used all of my old connections to get in here and treat this kid, regardless of the fact I have retired, all because you didn't want this to get out so now I ask you this and I expect an answer. Who the hell is this kid, why the fuck does he look like a blond clone of menma and why the hell does he look as if he's just been through a blender! Oh and lets not forget the fact that I can literally see his wounds healing!"

Minato's listened to tsunade's hissed rant, his eyes widening at the last one. "What?"

The blonde woman sighed, turning away from minato and heading to the blond boy on the bed. She spoke in a softer tone, her temper somewhat fading for the moment. "He's healing at an excellerated rate. It didn't start till about an hour ago but now…I give him one day before he's conscious. I've never seen anything like it." She turned to him, a grim and confused frown on her face. "It's not natural, minato."

"Nothing about this situation has been natural." Minato sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair and closing his eyes at the pointed look tsunade gave him. "He just appeared." He began and then elaborated when he saw tsunade's confused look. "You know the earthquake that happened last night?"

The blonde folded her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow. "What earthquake minato? There hasn't been an earthquake in konoha in years."

Minato stared at her before barking out a hollow laugh. "Great, I was afraid of that. Last night kushina and I had just been talking to menma when he had stormed off. Suddeny there was thunder and the lights had begun to flicker and then the ground began to shake. I couldn't hardly stand and was stumbling around and then the light had appeared. It was so bright, I had been forced to close my eyes and then, everything stopped and when kushina and I opened our eyes, he was there." Minato took in tsunade's skeptical stare and looked her dead in the eye. "Im not lying, I swear. Ask kushina and she'll tell you the same story. It's why I called you the moment I realized how crazy this was. How would the media react to the fact that menma apparently has a clone? Heck with all the blood the fact that I apparently had another son would be the least of the media's worries and they would ask questions I wouldn't be able to answer." He sighed tiredly. "And now you tell me not only did he appear from nowhere but he's also healing at a freakish rate. I'm glad I called you."

Tsunade watched as minato flopped into a nearby chair tiredly. He had bags under his eyes and his face was paler then normal. The older woman sighed and looked towards the comatose blond in the bed. "You know, with blond hair menma would look like a clone of you if this kid's anything to go by." She mused before she huffed and looked towards minato. "Get kushina and go to the room next door. There are beds the two of you can sleep on. I'll watched the Gaki."

Minato made to protest but a stern glare had him scooping up his wife and quickly heading out the door. He paused and looked back worriedly at the mystery that had randomly appeared before he continued out the door. "Call me if he wakes." Tsunade nodded and the door closed leaving her alone with the unknown boy. She looked at him, at his chin, cheeks and the shape of his eyes so like kushina's and at his nose and lips that were all minato. She stared at the strange marks on his cheeks and her thoughts drifted to the ones she had found on his stomach and she frowned wondering their purpose. She reached a hand forward and adjusted a bandage on his cheek before threading her fingers through his hair, surprised at the softness.

She bit her lips worriedly as she remembered the blood test she had taken. Biologically, this boy was minato and kushina's son yet strangely enough his blood had matched almost perfectly with menma's. It was absurd and medically confounding. The two's DNA was so close it was like they were the same person, the reading coming up as a 99% match, yet they were too close to be considered twins. The whole thing was making her head hurt.

Tsunade continued to stroke the boy's hair absentmindedly as she attempted to figure out what was going on.

Pain.

**'Kit.' **

It hurts.

**'Kit!'**

_'Get on with it, sasuke'_

Twin pools of cerulean shot open.

A gasp came from his right and within seconds the teen had pushed himself flush against the wall on the opposite side of the room. A shouted exclamation rang throughout the small quarters and the teen groaned, his head aching. He dropped to the ground, his muscles screaming in protest and his wounds flaring to life. He gripped his head trying to block out the sounds his sensitive ears picked up around him; the beeping of machines, the pit pat of hurried footsteps, voices conversing, strange loud sounds from outside like some kind of horn and why was it so loud? His nose burned, the strong smell of blood, death, and medicine making him dizzy. His eyes stung when he tried to open them and everything hurt, everything was too loud, someone was crouching beside him and he- He quickly bent over, his stomach convulsing as it rid itself if what little it had. He coughed before gagging once more as bile burned his throat and forced its way onto the floor. His arms trembled as they gave out and had it not been for the person beside him he would've fallen in his own sick.

The teen groaned, nauseous and head still spinning as he tried to think, tried to remember where he was, where he was supposed to be.

The figure beside him shifted and he found himself being laid against the cool floor and he exhaled at the relief the coolness brought.

"There, there now." The voice was soothing and familiar and began to stroke his hair in an unfamiliar gesture. He forced his eyes to open but all he saw was a blurred figure with blonde hair above him. He could feel two others in the room as well, both to his left and rather close though he could not see them through his blurry vision. He felt vulnerable and weak and while his mind screamed at him to get away from these people, he could not make his body move.

"How are you feeling?" The woman above him asked and he found himself complying. There was just something about the voice that said he could trust her. She reminded him of someone…

"Like shit." His answer got him a snort from one of the people next to him and he relaxed ever so slightly.

"Well, that is to be expected. You're in pretty bad shape." The voice continued and he started to nod his head in agreement but was stopped as the pain flared once more. He winced and a hand landed on his cheek.

"What's your name?" The new voice came for one of the two at his side and was completely foreign to him but he answered her anyway, his voice wavering slightly. "N-Naruto Uzumaki."

All three figures froze and he tensed as well feeling the shift in the atmosphere.

'Ku, I need my eyes.' A deep tired growl was his answer and suddenly his vision finally began to clear.

Brown eyes. That was the first thing he saw, soft familiar brown eyes that he used to know so well. Naruto gasped as he stared into the face of a person who had long since passed. "Baa?"

Before anyone in the room had time to react, naruto had rose once more, forcing his muscle to move as he pushed chakra into them. He staggered up and quickly distanced himself from the trio, his eyes widening as he recognized one of the others as well.

Tsunade stood the second the boy was out of her lap and watched him warily as he backed himself away, pain, confusion, and slight anger in his emotion filled eyes.

Naruto's hand came up forming a symbol he knew by heart as he pushed his chakra out to sever whatever kind of illusion he was in. The other three in the room felt the shift in the air but were more concerned with the look of panic that had taken over naruto's expression and the weird hand sign he was making.

He stared at them, body tense and eyes wide. He was confused. That should've worked. The genjutsu should've expelled regardless of the fact that genjutsu didn't work on him but what else could this be? The fourth was dead. Tsunade-baa was dead. "Who are you? Where am I?" This wasn't real unless.. "Am I dead?"

The group blinked at him before minato walked forward slowly. "Why do you think you're dead?"

"Because you're dead." The answer was automatic, a fact and it sent a shiver up their spines.

"How are we dead?" Minato continued carefully, trying to make himself look as least threatening as possible. The kid was compeletely on edge and he was hoping he wouldn't get violent. The boy frowned looking slightly annoyed.

"You d-died seventeen years ago…and baa died one year ago..so ..you're supposed to be dead." Naruto stammered, taking in their confused faces. Something wasn't right and he needed to figure out what right now. His head was feeling fuzzy.

'Ku, what's happening?!'

"I think you might be conf-" Minato stopped as tsunade smoothly cut him off.

"What are our names?" She asked quickly, noting the far off gaze the boy's eyes were getting. He was about to loose consciousness.

Naruto scowled, his vision wavering. "Minato Namikaze and tsunade senju. I -don't know t-the othe..r.." He barely managed to get the words out before he collapsed like a put who's strings had been cut. He fell forward, his eyes sliding shut and minato raced to catch him. The two fell in a heap on the floor but otherwise were fine. Tsunade quickly ushered for minato to put the newly named naruto in bed were tsunade set about checking over his wounds and rebandaging the ones that had opened.

"He's healed more." She said simply as she finished.

"What did he mean we were supposed to be dead?" Kushina whispered as she stared at the blonde. The other two shrugged, neither understanding.

"This entire thing is ridiculious and I doubt we'll find anything more out until he wakes once more. Go back to bed, you two. I'll clean up the mess and continue watching him."

"Kurama!" The yell echoed through the dank, dimly lite sewer followed by loud splashes as naruto quickly waded throughout the shin deep waters. He weaved and served, turning left and right as he progressed through the maze of tunnels that he knew by heart. He passed doors, scraped and scarred, some even chained up but he ignored them as he searched for one door in particular. "Kurama!" He called again, quickening his strides as he spotted the massive crimson door he had been searching for.

The door was made of heavy red steel standing a good ten feet high. It had a series of dents along the mind like something on the other side had a one time tried to force its way out. A large padded lock hung loose and naruto quickly ripped it off and pulled the large door open with ease.

A massive room was revealed on the other side though there was no telling how large it really was. To the left and right, the room continued until the darkness prohibited sight. The ceiling was much the same, disappearing into inky black with no end visible. Opposite the door naruto had just exited was a large set of bars, not unlike massive colluims, the circumference large enough for four people to hide behind without being seen. The gape between the bars were much the same, the space big enough to fit a group of people walking comfortably side by side. Directly across from naruto was a large gate meant to keep whatever was on the other side in. The gate was wide open.

"Kurama." Naruto called once more, his brows furrowed as he walked forward, passing the open space and fearlessly walking through the open gates into the darkness behind. He squinted his eyes as the lighting dimmed further and reached his hand out to guide him.

"Ku, what's goi-" His hand met soft fur and he grabbed hold, his other hand coming up to pet the large creature. A deep rumble emitted from the large mass and naruto buried his face into the fur as he felt creature shift. "Are you okay?" He whispered worriedly, confused and anxious from his partners lack of response. The creature shifted again, fur moving and circling naruto until he was snuggly covered from all sides.

**"I am fine, kit. Just tired."** The voice was deep and grizzly yet the words were spoken softly. **"We have gotten ourselves into quite a bind, kit. One I don't think we can get out of."**

Naruto tensed until finally he sighed. "I knew it! We're dead!" He whined, burying his face into Kurama's fur and frowning at the snort he received. He felt the creature inhale, the movement raising his whole body from the ground, before he let it out in exasperation.

**"We are not dead, kit. Though I have some words about you just lying over and showing your belly like that. I plan on throughly chewing you out for giving up so easily."** Kurama growled before continuing. **"I'm not one hundred percent sure where we are but I know we are not in our world."**

Naruto's head shot up, his brows drawn down in confusion. "Wha-"

**"Let me finish. As I was saying, I don't know how it happened or why, but we are not in a genjustsu. Whatever world we have seem to landed in is different from the one we knew. I can't sense anyone with higher chakra levels then a civilian and the number of people as a whole seemed to have increased. The natural chakra from the trees and the land has diminished greatly as well. In all honesty, I believe whole heartedly that you are most likely the only person on this planet that can use chakra."**

Naruto remained silent as he listened, his body freezing and panic starting to set in. "So, let me summarize," He began calmly, "Instead of dying we have some how been transported to some unknown world where ninja's don't exist, dead people are walking, and we have no idea how to get back." Silence reigned for a moment before kurama answered, bracing itself for the explosion it knew to be coming. **"Yeah…pretty much."**

Within seconds, naruto was out of his hold and pacing about, cursing and pulling at his hair. "What do we do? How did this happen, what about the others-" His stream of questions kept coming, his voice rising with each one until finally kurama could no longer understand his words. Naruto was choking, gasping on air, his throat tight and his eyes burning as he yelled his frustration and worries in a increasingly hoarse voice. Finally Kurama sighed and using one of his many tails, swooped his kit up.

**"Calm, kit."** He spoke, thankful for the silence his abrupt action had caused. **"This is not the end of the world. The world we came from was dying. It was a lost cause but this one is thriving with life. Even if we somehow find a way to get back to our dimension or world or whatever you want to call it, you are dead there. Sasuke beheaded you and I doubt that if we were able to return you would live."** The body in his grasp sagged though said nothing to counter the creature's words.

* * *

Tsunade yawned as she went about her business, checking naruto's IV's and documenting his healing progress. It really baffled her. Just thinking of the regenerating possibilities he possessed made her excited as a doctor yet wary as a person. After all it wasn't normal. And then there was the other incident to worry about. When he had first woken all she had to do literally was blink and he was across the room. The speed had been jaw dropping and for a moment she had wondered whether or not she had imagined it but then it had happened once more though much slower then the first time. It was disconcerting and, like many things that she had observed about the boy, impossible.

Tsunade shook her head with sigh as she wrote down the progress of his injuries. Merely 12 hours ago he had come in looking as if he had come from some kind of battle field, burns, bruises, gashes, broken bones, a punctured lung and ruptured kidney, and what appeared to be sword wounds littered his body and now…

He still possessed a few minor sprains, the broken bones having mostly healed. The bruises were all but gone save for one on his stomach that had originally covered his entire chest a gruesome black. The kidney and lung had somehow healed themselves and the burns and gashes were few a far in between. It truly was astonishing.

She looked at her watch noting that it had been a good two hours since naruto had gained consciousness and only one hour into the school day. She had made sure to call shizune to explain her absence and was confident that her assistant would be able to handle the school for one day. She huffed, wondering why she had ever agreed to become a principle to a school of a bunch of snot nosed brats. She looked towards the comatose blonde and wondered if he was as bad as his dark haired counter part. She could barley handle one god forbid two of them.

A twitch of an eyelid made her inhale and she froze as brilliant blue eyes, brighter then minato's, slowly appeared. Naruto's brows furrowed and he blinked a few times more before opening his eyes fully and glancing around. Brown met blue and he stared, face blank as he took in the reality of what had happened.

Tsunade forced a smile on, though she was a little unnerved by the blonde's piercing blue eyes. It felt like he knew her, knew her hopes, dreams and wants and it put tsunade slightly on edge. She pushed back the wariness with a mental eye roll and assumed her role. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto continued to stare, unsure of how to respond. This was his baa, probably the closest thing he had ever had to a mother yet at the same time she wasn't _his_ baa. His baa had died a horrible death protecting her people. Finally he exhaled, noting the uncomfortable look tsunade had acquired due to his prolonged silence.

"Better." He croaked, relaxing slightly as he noticed her calm some with a nod. "Where am I?" He continued, eyes darting around. He was feeling much better then the first time he had awoken. His muscles didn't hurt nearly as bad and the smells, sight, and noises around him were not nearly as overwhelming. Naruto recognized that he was in a hospital of some kind but it was different then one he had ever seen. There was an array of strange machines that looked alien and far more advanced then his world ever had managed to create.

"You are in the Community Konoha Hospital. I'm Tsunade Senju, as you know, ex Chief of Medical Staff and current president of Konoha High. Don't ask why." She demanded at his blank stare. "You were in rather bad shape and in all honesty you shouldn't be alive so tell me," She plopped down in the chair next to the bed and stared at him and suddenly naruto felt like he was talking to the Godaime all over again. "How did you magically appear in minato's living room, as he claims, who are you, and why have your injuries healed in less then twelve hours when they should've taken months?"

Naruto swallowed, intimidated by the suspicious brown eyed stare he was receiving.

'What should I do?' He asked Kurama panically only to get no reply. 'Ku?'

"Well?" Naruto came back to focus and forced himself to calm down. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Tsunade relaxed her features noticing the panicky look in her patient's eyes. She could tell he was confused and scared and didn't seem to have much more of an idea of what was going on then she did though he was a lot more calm then the last time he had woken. "It's alright you know. We are just as confused as you are and if you tell us the truth we can figure things out together."

Naruto looked at her and suddenly he just felt so tired. He relaxed into the sheets. "Fine but something tells me you won't believe me." And so he told her, about his world, about ninjas and the things they could do. He told her about the war and the fighting about how he knew her counterpart and how she had perished protecting the village. Through it all she kept a blank face though he knew she was having a hard time believing him and in fact she didn't. Tsunade was pretty sure the kid must've hit his head or something and was contemplating getting a scan of his brain but even so, no matter how farfetched the story was she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It would help explain his speed and healing as well as his strange arrival if she was to believe minato. And then their was the way he talked about her, with fondness and a disturbingly accurate description of her personality.

Naruto kept his explanation as brief as he could while making sure to leave out certain parts, like his death and kurama and by the end of it tsunade looked rather disturbed. She groaned, muttering about needing some sake as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"I can prove it."

She paused looking up into honest blue eyes, dropping tiredly. Tsunade straightened in her seat. "Alright, convince me."

Naruto wasted no time and within seconds a clone was standing next to his bed. The blonde haired woman jumped back startled by the clone's sudden appearance, a look of disbelief on her face.

"This is a shadow clone. They are solid," He tapped the clone for emphasis, "They are intelligent," The clone waved, a small smile on his lips, "But they can only take one hit." He tapped the clone and it disappeared with a barley audible pop. "And I receive any knowledge it has gained during its life when it dispels."

Naruto looked at tsunade noting her slack jaw and wide eyes with slight amusement. "It's a minor technique compared to some of the others but quite useful."

Tsuande cursed under her breath. He was telling the truth. As impossible as it seemed, the boy wasn't lying. "I need some sake."

* * *

"This is ridiculous! Absolutely absurd! I think I'm going to pass out." Minato rolled his eyes at his wife's antics, watching bemusedly as she paced around the spare hospitel room they were in. A little under an hour ago tsunade had stumbled in to get them looking frazzled and just plain weirded out. Afterwords the couple had sat through naruto's abbreviated tale and were now trying to gather their wits and decide what to do next. The two, much like tsunade, believed the blonde as it was hard not to when he could make a clone of himself appear instantly.

That had been fascinating if minato did say so himself. It had felt like a real person, solid and warm and had even winced when minato had accidentally poked a still healing cut.

"What will ya'll do now?" Kushina stopped and looked towards tsunade, minato mimicking her gaze. The blonde hair woman sighed. "I think it's obvious that he's not lying. He's from a different dimension or whatever," Tsunade grimaced uncomfortably, "and going by what he said, I don't think he can return."

Kushina frowned. "Why wouldn't he be able to return?"

"Because he doesn't know how he got here in the first place." All eyes turned to minato and he continued. "You saw how confused he was when he first woke. How ever he got here he didn't do it on purpose and if he did know how to get back, don't you think he'd be a little more comfortable? He's edgy, confused and panicky. If there is a way to get him back, he doesn't know it which means he's stuck here."

Kushina gasped, her hand covering her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed. Tsunade nodded, arms crossed in front of her. "He won't be here for much longer. His wounds are healing and soon there will be no reason to keep him here. From what I heard of his world it seems a lot less advance. You should've seen the way he stared at the hospital equipment when he woke the second time. It was completely foreign to him. I don't think he'll be able to live on his own here. He's too ignorant of our... world."

Minato nodded before speaking calmly. "He'll stay with us. It's the logical choice. He's our son no matter what world he came from. It's as plain as day and we can pass him off as menma's twin easily."

"And how will you explain to the world why you have hidden your twin son?"

Minato hmmed, before smiling. "We could say that it was announced at his birth that he had passed only for it to have been a computer error. We could say he was given to an orphanage in the far east and had been living there until we had run across him on one of our business trips." Mnato clapped his hands, a conspirtital smile on his lips.

The two women stared at him blankly. "That's stupid." Tsunade deadpanned and minato deflated.

"Okay then you think of something." He countered and tsunade turned on her heels and headed for the door. "I'll try to get some documents made up to go with your little story but I hope you appreciate all I'm doing for you, brat. I could get thrown in jail for this." She huffed as she left the room, ignoring minato's smug grin.

"What do we tell menma?" Kushina asked, approaching her husband and hugging him. She was a little worried about all this. They didn't know Naruto or the world he came from and the thought made her anxious. Not to mention that upon their first meeting he hadn't known her name and had claimed that minato had died when he was barley a year old.

"We'll tell him the truth. It'll take some time to get used to but who knows, maybe naruto will be good for menma."

Kushina hummed and the couple stayed still for a moment before minato broke away, pulling his cell from his pocket. "I'm going to make some calls. We'll need to inform menma in person and I also want jirayah there. We also need to think about schooling and he'll need clothes and furniture for his room." Kushina nodded as minato stepped out into the hall to make the calls and she followed though her destination was naruto's room.

She opened the door and carefully walked in hoping not to wake the currently sleeping blonde. He had fallen asleep not long after informing them of his world and she didn't want to wake him. The red head made her way to his bedside and sat in the offered chair as she stared at him. He looked so much like minato and menma. She threaded her fingers through his blonde hair feeling slightly giddy at the prospect of having another son. She had always wanted another child but after the complications that her first pregnancy had had, minato and she had decided against it. But now she had another child and was determined to find out as much about him as possible.

She was still worried about how things would turn out. Naruto was an unknown and had shown up soaked in blood and littered with gashes and wounds and while her mind screamed that he was dangerous, her heart didn't want to believe it. The second she had seen him collapsed on the ground the first time he had woken, her heart had ached and demanded she go to him though minato had held her back. He had looked so confused and scared and she had longed to comfort him not unlike she had done for menma when he had been a little boy. Her determination solidified as she remembered his expression. She was worried about the type of life he had lived but she knew she would do everything in her power to make him feel at home. He was her baby no matter where he came from, she could feel it in her heart.

Naruto remained still, eyes closed as the red haired woman continued to stroke his hair. It had put him slightly on edge when she had first entered the room and he had had to force his heart calm down when she had begun to play with his hair. It was an unusual feeling and one he found he much enjoyed as strange as it was to have someone touch him like that. But then again this wasn't just anyone apparently…

The blonde still had a hard time wrapping his head around that. He had used his advanced hearing to listen in to the conversation next door and while he was grateful that they were going to give him a roof over his head he had been shocked by the Fourth's claim. Were these people just confused? There was no way someone like naruto was the fourth's kid…that just…

But know that it had been drawn to his attention, he couldn't help but notice how similar the two of them looked. And who was this Menma they spoke of? It was all so confusing.

Naruto focused on the hand in his hair and decided maybe he could find some answers. Slowly he opened his eyes and the hand stroking his hair froze.

Dark grey with a hint of purple looked at him in surprise but she did not retract her hand and instead continued the soothing moment. The women, his supposed mother, smiled and his breath caught. She was so beautiful and he felt somewhat shy with that smile aimed at him. It left a warm feeling in his chest, one similar to when tsunade would give him one of her rare caring smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice chimed like a bell and naruto mumbled a 'fine'. He looked at her hesitantly before finally asking his question.

Kushina froze, eyes wide. "W-what?" She stammered out, afraid that her fears were being confirmed.

Naruto swallowed. "I.. asked why..e-earlier The four-Minato, said I was your son…why do ya'll think that?" Kushina blinked struggling to think of when minato had said that in front of naruto and came up blank. The only time he had mentioned it was a second ago when they had been discussing what to do with naruto but they had been in the other room.

Naruto saw her confusion and grimaced. "My hearing is really good." He admitted lamely and kushina's grey orbs widened in shock. He had heard everything they had said? If possible, her eyes widened more, a look of shock entering them and naruto instantly felt bad.

'Me and my stupid mouth. I shouldn't of asked.'

He looked away guiltily, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. Kushina almost smiled at the look though she felt bad for making him look so distraught.

"You look just like our son, Menma." She continued when she saw naruto's blue eyes look at her. "Who raised you, Naruto? Who were you're parents?"

Any expression that had been on his face was gone in an instant. "I don't have any, I raised myself." The reply was automatic, unfeeling and kushina was yet again shocked. He had raised himself? Surely there had been someone…

Naruto looked away, staring at the wall opposite of kushina. "I never had anyone. The orphanage kicked me out the second I could walk and I lived on the streets till I was eight. Then the village leader found me and gave me an apartment to live in as well as a monthly check for food and clothing. Any time I asked who my parents were I never got a reply." He turned to look at her, eyes guarded. He hated exposing himself like this but he was finally getting a chance to know who his parents were and possibly why they hadn't been around. "The fourth died the day I was born and I've never seen you before." At her confused look he elaborated. "The fourth hokage, the fourth village leader, was Minato Namikaze."

'The man who had sealed kurama in me and ruined my life.'

Naruto pushed the bitter thought aside. He wasn't quite sure how he'd react if he found out that minato was in fact his father but he knew he'd have to deal with that some other time. The fact of the matter was that these people were not the people he knew from his dimension so even if by some off chance minato was his father, it wouldn't mean anything. He could not hold this minato responsible of the mistakes of his counter part.

"I don't know what to tell you kid." Naruto and Kushina both turned to look at tsunade, the young blond shocked he hadn't heard her approach. He must be more out of it then he had thought...

Tsunade was leaning against the door frame a large vanilla envelope in her hand. She looked to Kushina and held out the envelope. "Here are the documents as well as a birth certificate to back up your story. I've registered him into the state's system so he's now a legal citizen with a social and everything which is all in the envelope." The blonde woman scowled. "It was a pain in the ass to register a birth that had supposedly happened seventeen years ago so I expect a large bottle of sake for my troubles. As for you," She turned her stare to naruto and felt a pang of pity. "I'm not sure how different things were in your world but I ran a blood test and according to our database, you are kushina and minato's biological son. In fact it's rather creepy as you had a 99% match with their son menma. It's like you two are practically the same person though I suppose in a sense you are."

Naruto's eye were wide as he listened. Tsunade watched him as kushina brought out the documents and looked over them. She frowned as she read the birth certificate and turned to tsunade. "Why does he only have my last name?" Naruto's heart jumped.

"Because I wasn't sure if he'd be comfortable taking minato's. I'm assuming you've always been an uzumaki?" Naruto nodded dumbly and tsunade snorted. "Well there ya have it. Sure it may raise questions but I didn't want to change it without his permission. Ya'll can change it later if you want." Kushina nodded as she reviewed the other papers.

"Your last name is Uzumaki?" The voice was small and unsure and kushina smiled brightly at the inquisitive blue eyes. "Yep! Kushina Namikazi-Uzumaki at your service!" The red head grinned at naruto's wide eyed stare and tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Alright, since you apparently have super freaky hearing we don't need to inform you of the plan right?" Naruto shook his head as kushina looked at tsunade in disbelief.

"How long have you been standing here?" The red head asked and the blonde woman gave her a bored look. "The entire time." Was the bland reply and kushina sighed.

* * *

"Oh this is so exciting! I'm sure the two of you will get along great!" Menma watched his mother flitter around, adjusting pictures and doing some last minute cleaning. He sagged further into the couch, arms crossed defiantly in front of him. "I highly doubt it." He grumbled, nowhere near interested in the freaky blonde version of himself that had shown up on his living room floor randomly.

A burly white haired man rolled his eyes at the teen. "Come on gaki. How are you gonna make new friends if you're always so negative." The man teased ignoring the icy blue glare he received. "But seriously kushina, what's all this about? Minato didn't tell me much except ya'll had found a new family member and that he was a little different." Menma snorted and rolled his eyes. Different was an understatement. The kid had been covered in blood last he saw him. If anything menma was convinced the guy was a serial killer.

Kushina turned and beamed at the white haired man. "It's a sercret! You'll just have to wait, jirayah though I will warn you it's going to be kind of hard to ..digest I suppose." Jirayah rose a snow white eyebrow curiously as menma huffed. "No shit."

Kushina turned, her eyes narrowing. "Menma Namikaze! There will be no cursing under my goddamn roof!"

Jirayh chuckled as the two went at it. They really were more alike then they believed.

* * *

"Alright, everything is in order." Tsunade said as she ruffled through the hospital's release forms minato had just signed. "Is he ready?" She asked looking up at the blonde.

Minato shrugged. "He's getting dressed right now. I hope menma's clothes work, naruto seems a little more fit then Menma." Tsunade nodded her thoughts flickering to the years of ninja training naruto had probably gone through. She wondered idly what all that entailed.

The sound of a door opening brought their attention as naruto stepped out of his hospital room. He was clad in a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a dark navy blue hoodie with a plain white v-neck underneath, red high tops on his feet. Most of the bandages were gone seeing as the majority of his wounds had healed in the past five hours. The blonde teen frowned as he looked down, tugging at the pants that hung snuggly to his form.

"Why are these so tight? I can hardly move." He whined making the two adults grin. It was rather refreshing after dealing with menma's attitude all the time.

"They are called skinny jeans. They're about the only kind of pants menma had in his closet so until we go shopping I'm afraid you'll have to make do." Minato sent an apologetic smile at the younger boy and naruto scowled though the other two would've called it more of a pout. Minato turned back to tsunade. "Sure you don't want to come with us?"

"After the night I had? Not a chance. I'm going to go home, take a nap then drink all the sake I can." Minato chuckled as the blond woman turned to leave. "See ya around gaki." She called lazily to naruto who watched her go with mixed emotions. He wasn't quite ready to be left alone with minato quite yet. Said blond man turned to him and grinned. "Well, shall we?" Naruto stared, confused. "Shall we what?"

Minato chuckled as he began to lead the way down the hospital's hall. "Shall we get going." He elaborated as naruto followed, head swiveling this way and that. The two made their way through the hospital at a rather slow pace as naruto kept stopping to look at all the things we wasn't familiar with and minato had to all but drag him out of the gift store or else they would've been there for hours. The sliding doors at entrance had been another thing that had fascinated naruto and the blonde had stood there, mouth open, watching as the doors opened when people came near.

"Come on, Naruto." Minato called in amusement from outside and the blond carefully made his way through the doors, watching them to make sure they didn't close on him. Once outside, minato thought naruto's eyes would pop out of his head. The blond turned left and right, his head and eyes darting around as he took in the large twenty story buildings and everything else that entered his sight. Tsunade had been right about naruto's dimension not being as advance as it seemed even the telephone lines confused him. He followed behind minato at a slow pace, taking in the lack of trees, the strange clothes people were wearing, and the really high buildings that seemed to be made of reflective metal.

'How do they make them so tall!'

While naruto was fascinated, minato was having a good time himself. It was refreshing to see such innocent awe over everyday things and the way naruto weaved his way through the crowd despite not looking where he was going was just plain amazing. The boy glided along with a wild alien grace and no matter how hard minato strained his ears, he just couldn't hear naruto's footsteps.

The duo finally reached the parking lot and minato once again watched with amusement as naruto tapped and poked his car in awe. "What does it do?" He asked excitedly and minato clicked the button to unlock the car taking great enjoyment as naruto suddenly jumped back…and was that a knife in his hand? Where the hell had that come from?

"It's not dangerous." Minato explained as he moved to the gunmetal 2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo. He opened the door and indicated for naruto to do the same. The younger blond stared for a moment before quickly getting rid of his kunai as he bounded up the the strange machine excitedly. He pulled the handle, grinning when it opened and peered inside.

Minato chuckled and slid in, the younger blond mimicking him. He bounced in the seat slightly and ran his hands over all the dials and buttons for the radio and air conditioner. "This is called a car." Minato explained, gaining naruto's attention as he closed his door and buckled his seat belt. "It's used to get people places." Naruto watched as minato put a key into a key slot on the side of the strange wheel and turn. The car rumbled to life making naruto jump, hitting his head on the low roof. Minato burst out laughing as the teen rubbed his head, glaring at the ceiling before turning his icy gaze to minato.

"Sorry, I guess I should've warned you." Minato laughed, "See the car can't go anywhere unless it's turned on." He reached across naruto, making the teen freeze, and grabbed his seatbelt to buckle him in. "This is a safety belt. In case we wreck it'll help keep you from flying out."

"Wreck." Naruto echoed suddenly not too keen to ride in the car. Minato waved his worries off as he shifted gear and drove out of the parking lot, naruto clutching his seatbelt for dear life. After five minutes of driving though the teen had his face pressed up against the glass as he watched the scenery go by. "I suppose I should warn you." Minato started, continuing when he noticed naruto watching him. "My son, Menma will be waiting at home with kushina and a good friend of mine. You don't mind that we tell them where you come from right?" Naruto shook his head and minato grinned. "Good! I hope you and menma will become good friends. He can be a little difficult but don't take anything he says to heart. Also my friend, Jiraiya can be really strange but I promise that he's harmless."

Naruto froze at the name and minato frowned. "Did you know a jiraiya?"

Naruto nodded, some of his previous excitement gone. "I've known him since I was twelve. He was like a perverted grandfather." Minato chuckled but sobered some as he saw naruto's excitement had vanished. He hadn't missed the past tense that naruto had used and knew that the jiraiya of his world was most likely dead like him, kushina, and tsunade. Minato frowned and suddenly he wanted to do everything he could to make naruto happy. How bad had the kid's life been? How many people had he lost?

"If you like I could tell him to come by some other ti-" "No it's fine." Minato blinked at being cut off and naruto flashed him a too big grin. "It'll be good to see the old perv." Minato didn't reply and naruto continued to look out the window though now his excitement seemed…fake.

Minato frowned worriedly wondering if he should call jiraiya and try to reschedule but then he shook his head. Naruto had said it was fine and though minato didn't one hundred percent believe him, he was sure the kid would be alright. Besides he would have to met jiraiya sooner or later.

* * *

"Alright minato just texted! He said they are here and are coming up! Menma sit up straight! Don't you want to make a good impression?"

"No."

jiraiya chuckled as the two got into it once more but as amusing as they were he had to say he was glad minato was finally here. He couldn't wait to see what all the hullabaloo was about. The faint sound of the front door opening could be heard as well as a loud "HOLY SHIT YOU LIVE HERE!" Jiraiya burst out laughing while menma muttered about '_he_ getting to curse.'

Kushina bounced up and down as she quickly headed into the kitchen towards the front door. Two sets of footsteps could be heard coming back as kushina asked about the drive here and whether they had had any trouble and for a moment jiraiya had wondered where the third person was.

"And this is the living room! We'll give you a better tour later but i'd like to introduce you to two people." Kushina burst into the living room in a flurry of red, her eyes bright and a smile stretched wide. A head of blond followed and jiraiya rose to greet minato but stopped and gapped as he stared directly at a blonde version of menma.

"God this if fuckin creepy." Jiraiya could only agree with Menma as kushina went off into a rage about cursing and minato appeared chuckling fondly. "They do that a lot." Minato explained to his mini-me while said mini-me watched wide eyed as the two went at it.

"Jiraiya!" The older man turned his focus from the smaller blond to the man he viewed as his son. Minato waved, gesturing to the teen beside him. "This is Naruto and he's our son from a different dimension!"

Jiraiya stared and vaguely noted that menma had stopped yelling in the background. The white haired man squinted. "Want to run that past me again?"

"Minato! You can't just tell people like that! They'll think we're nuts!" Kushina hissed, appearing beside the claimed naruto. She turned to jiraiya and Menma with a smile. "It's very complicated so why don't you two sit and we can explain."

* * *

Jiraiya rubbed his temples. He was too old for this shit. Seriously.

"Fuck this is weird." Menma muttered and once again jiraiya agreed with the brat. He looked at the blonde who seemed nervous and out of place.

"So," He began and soulful blue eyes focused on him. They were full of emotion and innocence yet jirahy had the feeling the boy had seen terrible things. He shivered. "you're a ninja, eh?" He asked despite the fact that he had seen the boy's clone trick.

Naruto nodded but didn't elaborate. The living room descended into a rather awkward silence before minato spoke up. "Naruto, what was that knife you had earlier….and for that matter, where were you keeping it?" Minato wondered and jiraiya wanted to beat the man. God the kid had a flipping knife on him!? At Kushina's weird look minato explained an incident with the car that, jiraiya had to admit, was rather funny. Naruto scowled as kushina giggled and jiraiya had the urge to tease the boy but refrained.

"It's a kunai." Naruto finally spoke and then he bit his thumb. And I mean bit, hard enough to make it bleed. Kushina jumped up, seconds away from going to get a towel when naruto rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and swiped the bloodied thumb across it. Like magic a series of black swirls and scribbles appeared, flowing from the blood and then with a soft popping noise a strange looking knife was in his hand and the swirls were gone. The living room was encased in silent awe, every person staring at the knife that had appeared from nowhere. "Those were seals. You taught me about them, actually." Naruto's bright eyes met jiraiya's before his attention went back to the knife. "This is a kunai." He held up the strange knife. It had a large ring at the bottom big enough to fit about three fingers. The ring led to a small handle wrapped in cloth before spreading out an inch only to halt at a sharp edge. The sides them speared inward to a point. All in all the weapon was about eight inches long.

"It's a standard weapon in my world and most every ninja can use them. Heck i've been using them since I could hold things." He twirled it expertly in his hand before holding it out to minato who looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

Minato took it excitedly, turning it this way and that as he examined it. "I have a lot more as well as some other things. Luckily I keep the majority of my belongings on my person so I actually have most of my stuff." The teen explained as he watched minato with amusement.

"Then why are you wearing my clothes?" Kushina sent Menma a warning glare but naruto just shrugged rather unaffected. "Kushina gave them to me and I figured I should try to fit in with your ways. I've noticed that what we wear in my world is very different from what you wear here. Like these pants." The blonde grimaced, eyes the skinny jeans he wore with distaste. Jiraiya laughed.

It was strange how well he was taking this. Don't get him wrong, jiraiya was still very much weirded out but it was hard not to like the kid and his world was proving quite fascinating. He couldn't wait to ask naruto about the him of his world.

"Alright, I think we should probably get a move on." Kushina stood, hand on her hips. "Minato, give naruto back his knife! We have things to do! It's almost dinner time and we still have to show naruto the house as well as where his room will be." Jiraiya rose, taking that as his cue to leave.

"Well i'll let ya'll get to it. If there is anything ya need just let me know." Minato rose as well after handing naruto his kunai. "Be seeing ya kid. I still want to hear all about my awesome other worldy self!" Naruto made a face and the older man laughed as he headed for the door bidding everyone good bye, minato hot on his heels.

* * *

That night naruto laid in his borrowed bed. The sheets were soft and the mattress was the most comfortable thing he had ever slept on. The house was huge and he couldn't believe he'd be living somewhere so nice. Everything felt like a strange dream and he still wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Kushina and minato were so nice and a part of him was sad he couldn't have known them in his time though he wondered how his life would've been if he had known them. Where they really his parents in his world as well? But minato had… naruto shook his head. In all honesty he wanted to be angry with the fourth but if he really had been his son then he could see why he had done it. Naruto knew the fourth wouldn't take some random orphan or ask a new mother to give up their child when he had one right there. No if there was any reason for naruto to resent the man it would be because he left him alone. At the mercy of the village.

**'You should sleep, kit.'**

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in the sewers of his mind. He bypassed the scarred doors, doors that led to his worst memories, and pushed past the large red door that contained his curse as well as his best friend. Something shifted in the darkness behind the cage and a large crimson creature emerged from the shadows. Kurman walked forward on all fours, his massive nine tails, thrashing about behind him. Naruto walked forward as kurama laid down in the gate's entrance. The blond crawled onto one of kurama's massive paws and laid down, closing his eyes. Kurama said nothing, letting his kit seek silent comfort and he laid his massive head down.

**'Sleep well, kit.'**

* * *

**And done! so kinda of a slow start but let me know what ya think!**


End file.
